


Nights full of love and regret

by Mahtisninjatipu



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Mostly Fluff, do not trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtisninjatipu/pseuds/Mahtisninjatipu
Summary: Counting nights of Malec





	

**Night 1**

The first night he spend over Magnus' apartment was chaotic. Everybody was sleeping in there. Izzy and Clary got to sleep on the couches, Simon as a vampire didn't need any sleep so he got the floor and Jace chose quicker and chose the armchair so he had to make decision between Simon and the floor or Magnus and his bed. Well Magnus invited him in the bed so he couldn't say no. He got little sleep and almost fell down because he was trying to sleep as far as possible from Magnus.

 

**Night 2**

He couldn't remember a lot from the second night which was months later from the first. Only thing he knew for sure was that he had walked Magnus home after what Izzy called 'few' drinks. He had slept on the couch so he could be sure nothing weird happened between them two.

 

**Night 3**

On the third night neither of them slept. They just sat next to each others and talked about anything their mind wandered into. Stress over work, the lack of time, no one to share love with. At some point both of them just stood quietly and looked at New York. Normal mundane life and how it changed from night into a busy morning. At afternoon Jace caught him sleeping on Magnus' lap, but his parabatai never told anyone what he had seen.

 

**Night 4**

The fourth night was the first night as a couple in this apartment. It had been a long time -Two weeks - since they last time had sat together there. They were coming back from another date and Magnus asked him to stay over. The night was full on flirting and cheesy pick up lines and they both were happy and just slightly drunk. They fell asleep quickly and next to each others.

 

**Night 5**

He never forgot the fifth night. It was few days after the flirt night and everything was going the same trail again but this time slept together. The next morning he felt himself as the happiest and the most joyful person alive. Which seemed out very clearly and he got many nosey questions from Jace.

 

**Night 15**

He had now slept here almost every night. His toothbrush could have been found from the bathroom somewhere where there wasn't any Magnus' cosmetics. There was also a place for his few clothes so he could stay longer without any problem. Now he got in and just went to sleep on a white coach without thinking it through. Next morning Magnus made sure he cleaned up all the dirt and blood of the couch but when he got half way done Magnus just cleaned it up with magic.

 

**Night 122**

He rarely slept in the Institute anymore. He practically owned half of the things in the apartment and wouldn't stop reminding of it when they sometimes got into argument. The longest argument they had, had lasted an hour and they both regretted it after and apologized everything they had said. This night was a little different than night before because he was alone in there. The small apartment was too big for him and too empty and quiet without Magnus talking about cats or party he was going to throw. Now Magnus was in Idris in a very important meeting but he wasn't needed there so he had to stay home with Chairman meow. It was an old cat that Magnus had had a long before they had even met. He had invited his friend to hang at the apartment and had a family and friends night.

 

**Night 348**

This night was as chaotic as the first night. Magnus had called ambulance because Alec had fallen when climbing the stairs and broken his wrist and of course he had forgot his stele on a table at the Institute and Magnus had no idea how to react. The rest of the night they waited in hospital so he would get "a nice blue cast on your hand so it will heal and be the same as it was before" as Magnus who chose the colour wanted to put it into words.

 

**Night 370**

They celebrated their one year anniversary and couldn't quite remember anything from that night, but they were totally sure that they had a wild night together

 

**Night 463**

Magnus woke him up panting and fear in his eyes and explained a nightmare he had. In the first version he had left the warlock when he found a more beautiful shadowhunter. In the second version he had died. He had comforted Magnus the end of the night but no matter how much he tried, Magnus didn't get over the fact that he would die some day and the warlock could not do anything to stop it.

 

**Night 1314**

They had been travelling a lot and now they were staying in the Shadowhunters academy where Magnus was promised to keep lectures as a guest at least for a while. The suite they were staying in was two attic room joined together and well of course they needed to test the bed while at it.

 

**Night 1315**

At morning they had found abandoned warlock baby in front of the Academy's door. A little less exciting for him, was the fact that Simon had walked in their room while he and Magnus were having sex. Magnus hadn't want the Clave to make any decisions regarding the baby so he had told them that he would take care of the baby warlock and while Magnus tried to ask if someone would want to parent and train baby warlock, he became too attached to it. They decided to adopt him. At first they couldn't think any name to fit this little buddy until Magnus came up with an idea to name the baby after his dead little brother. So the baby got name. Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood-Bane.

 

**Night 1498**

He had come home in a terrible condition. Another fight with demons and every time Magnus had noticed Alec would get himself even more damaged than before and every time Magnus had begged him not to fight any more. Later the same night he had told Magnus that he would like to have a nephilim kid in the family.

 

**Night 1623**

This night they weren't in the flat as usually. They were in Paris. He had proposed Magnus few days ago and they'd had had small weddings with only the closest friends. They didn't mark each others with runes as it would have done in traditional shadowhunter’s weddings because Magnus couldn't have his skin marked even if he had wanted to. Instead they changed rings and now they were officially Mr. and Mr. Lightwood, even when he would have wanted to take Magnus' name as his own. Magnus had said that he would be gone someday and then all warlock would have had left was his last name.

 

**Night 2341**

He woke up around 3am. He wasn't sure why but then he heard light footsteps. Whoever it was, was walking around the flat. He jumped out of bed and took his seraph blade which he kept on his nightstand. He didn't even notice that Magnus wasn't sleeping next to him but went to take a look of who the intruder was. All he found was Magnus walking around, carrying a little baby on his arms. Magnus was humming an old lullaby. The song was probably as old as the warlock himself. Who knew if his mother had sang it to him when he was baby. Magnus smiled at him as he put the blade away and kissed Magnus quickly.  "Shhh... She might wake up", Magnus whispered into his ear and continued his pacing.

 

**Night 4492**

After little over 12 years from the first night in the sloppy flat that Magnus had, the flat had changed a lot. At the first night there had lived one warlock. Now there lived one warlock with his nephilim husband and their one warlock kid and two nephilim kids. Maxwell Lightwood-Bane who was soon to be nine, Rowena Lightwood who was almost six and their little brother Theodore who was little over two. Today when his Alexander came home these two young hunters-to-be kids ran to hug him as He was in the kitchen cooking and smiling to Alec. Max was sitting on couch reading one of Magnus’ many spellbooks. Jace and Clary came over to eat dinner with them with their twin kids Esmeralda and Emma whom were one year older than Rowena and excited to play with all of the three kids.

 

**Night 27 789**

He started to be old for a shadowhunter and Magnus looked more like his grandson than his husband, but they still were happily together. All of their kids had found home of their own. Max had took Magnus' place as the high Warlock of Brooklyn and Rowena was training in the New York's institute with her parabatai Esmeralda. Teddy was traveling around the world. They had family dinners sometimes when Teddy happened to be around. He had caught some virus and was probably living his last week. Magnus wouldn't leave from his side and he made Magnus promise that the warlock would continue his life after he died.

 

**Morning 27 789**

He didn't ever see this morning. He died on his lover’s arms. Max found Magnus crying over this old man's body whose blue eyes looked into emptiness. Magnus buried his body in England's fields and planted an oak on top of the grave.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Except any of this didn't happen... Well most of it didn't actually happen. I just tried to make it more beautiful and wonderful than it actually was, but I guess it didn't matter because we burst into tears anyway. Rowena and Theodore never existed and Magnus raised Maxwell mostly by himself. After a century Maxwell 'Max' Alexander Lightwood-Bane took Magnus' place as the high Warlock of Brooklyn and Magnus moved into England into a little house right next to a big oak which was at least hundred years old. Around the oak there were all kind of flowers but not just any colour. All the colours were different shades of blue.

Now let's get back to the night number 1498 so you know actually what happened

 

**Night 1498**

He had come home in a terrible condition. Another fight with demons and every time - Magnus had noticed - he would get himself even more damaged than before and every time Magnus had begged him not to fight any more. This time it was much worse than anyone would have guessed. Jace had to carry him home. Blood all over the living room and the white couch which had seen better days. Magnus took his lover’s hand into his own. He was barely conscious.

"Alexander Lightwood don't you dare to leave me now! You've been in much worse situation before and made it through!" Magnus said trying to work his magic but Alec's wounds were too deep and he had lost lots of blood. "Alexander! Stay with me!" he started crying and tried even harder to heal his boyfriend. Nothing seemed to work.

"Magnus......Look after Max for me", Alec said and those were his last words. His eyes stared into the emptiness and Jace next to the couple looked like part of him has died too. Well it was the truth, that's how parabatais worked. When they were in a battle their hearts would beat as one. When one died, half of the other one would die too. Magnus cried over Alec's body over night like hoping he would come back for him.

He was buried on the fields of England with the permission of Alec's family. Funeral were small - only closest relatives were there. Magnus wanted to plant an oak right next to the grave to mark the grave and so he did.

 

> **_Entreat me not to leave thee,_ **
> 
> **_Or return from following after thee—_ **
> 
> **_For whither thou goest, I will go,_ **
> 
> **_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._ **
> 
> **_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._ **
> 
> **_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._ **
> 
> **_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_ **
> 
> **_If aught but death part thee and me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you're crying, I am so sorry. Really. I cried while writing this and it still breaks my heart. I really wanted it to be happily ever after!


End file.
